Ridley Wan
Biography Ridley Wan is a Papermaster appearing in the Read or Die Manga. He was Donny Nakajima's closest (and possibly only) friend before Yomiko Readman arrived. Appearance Ridley is about the same height as Donny. He has long white-blond hair, tied back with a blue bead. He wears a white suit, which is opposite to Donny's black one; instead of a tie, Ridley wears a string tie held with a bead similar to the one in his hair. While he was employed by the British Library, he gradually acquired a number of large scars all over his face and body, ostensibly from the dangerous nature of his work. Powers and Abilities Ridley is an accredited Papermaster, able to bend paper to his will. His abilities were developed through the "Special Education Approach Training" that both he and Donny were forced to undergo. However, his abilities appear much darker and more violent when compared to other Paper Users. While Yomiko and the Paper Sisters favour imaginative creations, Ridley uses straightforward blades to impale and decapitate his victims. Ridley uses paper for a variety of purposes, including (but not limited to) paper blades, changing his appearance and restraining and gagging people. Character History In the 1980s Ridley was purchased from Hong Kong by the British Library; no details of his life before this are given. Like Donny Nakajima, Ridley was forced into the "Special Education Approach Training" to awaken his latent powers. During this time he met Donny and became friends with him. His final battle for this training was against Donny himself, although Ridley didn't know this (he and Donny had only spoken through their cell wall and never seen each other). Ridley won the fight because Donny refused to land a killing blow, which infuriated Ridley because he thought he was "trying to make a fool out of me"; only when Donny repeated a quote and put on his glasses did Ridley realize who it was. Ridley was offered the position of The Paper, but refused it because he's "not cut out for it". Joseph Carpenter suggested that Ridley could work underground instead. Ridley's accomplishments outstripped Donny's, but would never be known. During this time Ridley remained friends with Donny, but seemed annoyed with Yomiko's presence. After one mission, a badly-injured Ridley returned to the British Library to find it in flames. Seeing it as a chance to escape, Ridley sought out Donny. However, he arrived in time to see Donny killed by Yomiko. Ridley attempted to attack her in retribution, but a pile of books fell and buried him. He presumably passes out and has a vision of Donny, assuring him that "our friendship will never change" before saying goodbye. Ridley regained consciousness in a hospital room in Dokusensha, gravely wounded. A member of the Hermit Reader Guild, a rival of the British Library, spoke to him, explaining Donny's bargain with them to save him, Yomiko and Ridley in exchange for Mr. Gentleman's diary, the Book of Truth. Unfortunately, they didn't predict the fire and presumed that Donny was killed when they received no contact from him. Ridley swore loyalty then to the Hermit Reader Guild, vowing revenge for Donny's murder. Relationships Donny Nakajima Ridley and Donny appear to be unlikely friends: Ridley prefers the violent approach to things, while Donny takes a more peaceful route. They met when they were both imprisoned in the underground dungeon as children, although they never saw each other. Later the two were forced to fight each other, although Ridley didn't recognize Donny at the time. Ridley and Donny continued their friendship through their careers, although they saw less of each other - Ridley was engaged in missions from the Special Operations Division, while Donny was busy training Yomiko Readman. When Donny dies, he assures Ridley that their friendship 'will never change'. After Donny's death, Ridley is devastated and swears vengeance in his name. Iraka Amahisa Ridley and Iraka share a teacher-student bond the turns romantic. Iraka appears infatuated and falls deeply in love with Ridley, expressing jealousy and anger every time Ridley speaks to Yomiko. She wholeheartedly supports Ridley's plans, rallying the A students to his cause. Ridley, however, does not appear to share the same affection for Iraka. After training her in manipulating a ribbon she wears (similar to how Ridley fights with paper), Ridley sends Iraka to her death when he awakens the Underground Library. Iraka, still completely devoted to Ridley, willingly sacrifices herself for him, even though she knows he is using her. Her spirit appears to a dying Ridley afterwards, waiting to be with him forever. Yomiko Readman Ridley and Yomiko never speak face to face until Yomiko arrives at Manshu Academy, when he is disguised as Donny. He appears resentful of Yomiko, having stolen Donny's affection when before only he had Donny's friendship. After Donny's death, Ridley swears to avenge Donny's death by fighting the British Library, including killing Yomiko. When the British Library reveals the truth about Donny's death and Donny's last letter is read, Ridley finally understands Donny's feelings between them - he considered both of them his dear friends. Ridley ends up sacrificing himself to save Yomiko, blocking a dagger wielded by Joseph Carpenter, and is finally at peace. Category:Characters